A Very JLS birthday
by Dawnie Do
Summary: About Lorelai and Luke's family and friends and the town of Stars Hollow


Gilmore Girls

2 weeks later Lorelai was sitting on the sofa feeding William when Dawn walked in Lorelai looked up from where she was feeding William

Lorelai: Hey Sweetie you ok

Dawn: Yer I'm fine thanks

Lorelai: Cool hey come here

Dawn: (Walks over to Lorelai) Yer mom what is it

Lorelai: (Whispers to Dawn) Happy Birthday Sweetie

Dawn: (Smiles) Thanks

Lorelai: How does it feel being another year older?

Dawn: Don't mind at all

Lorelai: Yer (Smiles and looks down at William and looks back up at Dawn) you know what it's been 14 years since you was like him (Looks at William) now look at ya all grown up

Dawn: I know

Lorelai: (Smiles) Yer don't worry we will do this place up and you will have the best birthday ever

Dawn: Thanks Mom

Lorelai: That's ok now go and get dressed for school and after school I will treat ya how about that

Dawn: Thanks Mom

Lorelai: That's ok Sweetie

Luke: Lorelai I'm heading to the diner you coming by later

Lorelai: Yer we are coming by after Dawn comes home from school

Luke: Cool (Kisses Lorelai) take care love ya (Kisses William on the head) Love you too Will

Lorelai: Bye (Kisses Luke back) and Will says bye to

Luke: (Smiles) see ya

At School

Aiden: (Shouts) DAWN WAIT UP A SEC

Dawn: Oh hey Aiden

Aiden: Hey Happy Birthday

Dawn: (Smiles) Thanks you coming later to my party

Aiden: Yes I'm coming I wouldn't miss it for the best

Dawn: Cool

Sappy: Happy Birthday Dawn

Dawn: Thanks

Katlyn: Happy Birthday

Dawn: Thanks

Katlyn: So what you doing after school

Dawn: Mom's taking me out for a meal then after party time

Katlyn: Cool what time

Dawn: Say about 7ish

Katlyn: Cool ok

Sappy: Can't wait

Dawn: Cool me 2 I've been waiting for my birthday since the beginning of the year been counting down the months and days and now my birthday is finally here

Katlyn: Cool

Rory: Hey girls

Katlyn: Hey Rory

Sappy: Hey Rory

Rory: So you both coming to Dawn's birthday party

Sappy: Yer count me in

Katlyn: Me 2

Rory: Cool

Dawn: Rory you coming out with me and Mom after school Mom is going to treat me

Rory: Not sure maybe

Dawn: Cool

At the Dragonfly Inn

Sookie: Hey Lorelai

Lorelai: Hey Sookie you got everything ready

Sookie: Yer everything is ready just on the cake now

Lorelai: Cool I'm taking Dawn out after school then after we can party

Sookie: Sounds good

Lorelai: (Smiles) Yer so I will give you a call round about 6ish and I will send Rory over to help ya with the food

Sookie: Yer cool anyway how's Luke

Lorelai: Fine he aint been well for a while I took him to the doctors now waiting for a letter from the hospital

Sookie: Hospital why what's wrong with him

Lorelai: They found a lump on his lung he has to go to the hospital for a scan

Sookie: 0h no anyway how's William

Lorelai: Fine getting big now can't believe that he is now 3 months already

Sookie: Wow 3 months gone quickly bless him

Lorelai: Yer I know he is so cute he smiles a lot now

Sookie: Awwwwww bless

Michel: (Walks into the Kitchen of the Dragon Fly Inn) Lorelai you're wanted your baby is awake

Lorelai: Ok thanks Michel I better go and see to him be back in a little while Sookie (Walks out of the Dragon Fly Inn Kitchen and goes to her office and picks up William) Hey Will mommy's here (Looks in the baby bag that's hanging at the back of the buggy and gets out William's bottle) Lets feed ya

Sookie: (Knocks on Lorelai's office door) Hey is he ok

Lorelai: Yer just hungry so I'm feeding him

Sookie: Cool

Lorelai: Yer when I'm done feeding him I will be back with ya

Sookie: Yer ok

A While Later

Luke: Hey Kirk what can I get ya

Kirk: A Fry up will do with coffee

Luke: Coming up

Kirk: Thanks

Emily: (Walks into the diner) Hey Luke

Luke: (Looks around and see's Emily standing there) Hey Emily what you doing here

Emily: Emmmmmmmmmm just come to wish my Granddaughter a happy birthday and to see everyone anyway I'm in town to see Sookie

Luke: Ok want coffee

Emily: Yes please

Luke: Coming up

Libby: (Walks into the diner) Hey Luke burger to go please and add some fries as well

Luke: Coming up want coffee as well

Libby: Yes please

Luke: Coming up

Libby: Thanks (Turns to Emily) Oh mom hey didn't see you there

Emily: Hey (Smiles) just come in for a coffee and also come to town to see Sookie and to wish Dawn a happy birthday

Libby: Cool

Lorelai: (Walks into the diner) Luuuuuuuuuuukkkkkkkkkkeeeeee

Luke: (Kisses Lorelai) Hey what you doing here early

Lorelai: (Kisses Luke back) Just stopped by for some coffee (Turns around to see Emily and Libby) Mom hey what you doing here

Emily: Come to wish Dawn a happy birthday and also to see Sookie and everyone

Lorelai: Oh ok

Libby: (Turns to Lorelai) So Lorelai Alisha has sent Dawn a card but she can't come to the party

Lorelai: Oh ok thanks

Luke: Coffee to go (Kisses Lorelai) you going home now

Lorelai: Thanks (Kisses Luke back) yes going home now and wait for Dawn to come home then I will be back

Luke: Ok

A while later back in the diner

Dawn: Grandma

Emily: Hey (Smiles) just wanna wish you a happy birthday

Dawn: Thanks

Emily: That's ok

Lorelai: Mom Sookie's over at the inn go and see her

Emily: Will do

Lorelai: Ok

Dawn: See you later Grandma

Emily: Yes ok

Libby: (Smiles) so Dawn what is it like being another year older

Dawn: Not a lot I don't feel any older

Libby: Cool you get any nice bits so far

Dawn: Yer I got a few JLS things

Libby: Cool

Lorelai: Libby how's Alisha doing at college

Libby: Fine she is coming home Christmas

Lorelai: Cool that's great news (Calls Luke over) Did you hear Libby's news

Luke: Nah what news

Libby: Alisha is coming home for Christmas

Luke: That's cool

Libby: Yer (Morgan starts to stir and wake up) Lorelai I think you're wanted

Lorelai: Thanks (Picks Morgan up out of the buggy and sits him on her lap) Hey buddy I know what you want

Morgan: Yer (Points to Luke and then points to the juice maker) Juice

Lorelai: Ok (Gets up and takes Morgan over to the counter and sits Morgan down on the counter) Luke make Morgan some juice please he loves your juice

Luke: Ok coming up you better run before Kirk comes back from the toilet

Lorelai: Nah we are good plus Morgan likes to see Daddy working (Touches Morgan) don't ya buddy

Morgan: (Nods) Yes

Lorelai: See Luke I think he is a daddy's boy

Luke: Whatever

Kirk: (Comes back from the toilet) Hey Lorelai hey Morgan

Lorelai: Hey Kirk you ok

Kirk: Yep and how are we today Morgan doing good I hope

Morgan: Yes me good

Kirk: Cool

Lorelai: Kirk are you ok

Kirk: Yer I'm fine thanks Lorelai never better

Luke: (Gives Morgan some juice) there we go buddy some of daddy's juice just how you like

Lorelai: Thanks Luke (pick's Morgan up of the counter) bye Kirk

Kirk: Bye

A Few hours later at home

Luke: Lorelai what time will everyone be here?

Lorelai: Not sure why

Luke: have I got time to change

Lorelai: Yer go and change but be quite coz I've not long put will down for a nap

Luke: Ok I will peep in at him on my way down

Lorelai: Ok

Rory: (Enters the house) Mom you here

Lorelai: Yes Hun I'm here

Rory: Ok cool I've brought a little man to see ya

Lorelai: Who

Rylan: (Runs up to Lorelai) Grandma Grandma

Lorelai: Rylan (gets up of the sofa and hugs Rylan and kisses him) are you ok

Rylan: Yer I'm fine

Lorelai: Cool

Rory: Rylan go and see Dawn she is in our room

Rylan: Ok

Lorelai: (Turns to Rory) how did you get him then

Rory: Oh Logan let me have him for the night he is picking him up later

Lorelai: Cool

Luke: (Comes down the stairs) Rory hey nice to see you

Rory: (Smiles) nice to see you as well dad oh I've brought someone to see ya I will go and get him

Luke: Ok (Turns to Lorelai) when did Rory get home

Lorelai: A few minutes ago and she brought someone else home too

Luke: Who (Looks round to see Rylan standing next to Luke) Hey Rylan nice to see ya buddy (Ruffles Rylan's hair) how have you been

Rylan: Fine thanks Grandpa Luke

Luke: Cool (Smiles) hey Rory did i just hear right Rylan called me Grandpa

Rory: Face it Luke you became my dad when you adopted me so that makes you a Grandpa

Luke: Fine hey how's Dawn doing

Rory: Getting ready for the party

Luke: Cool

A few hours later the party was in a full swing Lorelai and Luke couldn't believe that there baby girl was all grown up and was now 14

Sonia: So Dawn how have you been

Dawn: Fine thanks

Sonia: Cool

Dawn: Oh come and meet Katlyn, Sappy, Amber and a few more of my mates from school

Sonia: Yay i would love to

Dawn: This is Katlyn, Sappy, Amber, Hannah, Gemma and a few more from school and girls this is my best friend ever Sonia

Katlyn: Nice to meet you Dawn has told me all about you

Sonia: Has she now cool

Katlyn: Yep

Sappy: Nice to meet you Sonia you live far

Sonia: Nah only a few doors down

Sappy: Cool just like Katlyn

Dawn: Yer Sappy just like Katlyn

Sappy: Cool

Gemma: Hey im Gemma but at school they call me Gem's

Sonia: Cool

Amber: So Sonia got any brothers or Sisters

Sonia: Yer got twin brothers and an older sister

Amber: Cool

Sonia: Yep

Dawn: Hey Sonia this is Aiden I was telling you about

Sonia: Oh nice to meet you

Aiden: Nice to meet you as well

April: Dad where is Dawn

Luke: Around here somewhere

April: Ok I will have a look for her

Luke: Ok

Libby: Well Lorelai quite a turn out

Lorelai: Yer (Hear's Will cry on the baby monitor) Just gonna check on Will

Libby: Oh ok

Luke: Where has Lorelai gone

Libby: To check on will

Luke: Oh ok only Max has just turned up with Lola

Libby: ah ok do you want me to go upstairs and get Lorelai

Luke: Nah I will go

Libby: Ok

Upstairs in Will's Nursery

Luke: (Puts his head round the door) Hey is he ok

Lorelai: Yer he just needs a cuddle from his mommy and a feed

Luke: Ok just to let you know Max is downstairs with Lola

Lorelai: Oh ok just let me feed this one and I will be down

Luke: Ok (Walks back downstairs) Max Lorelai is busy at the moment but she will be down after

Max: That's fine

Luke: I can get you a drink if you like

Max: Yer a drink will be great thanks

Luke: Coming up

A few minutes later Lorelai rejoins her Daughters party and spots Max and Lola and goes over to them

Max: Hey Luke said you was busy

Lorelai: Yer I was but I'm free now

Max: Cool so how you been

Lorelai: Fine thanks

Max: Cool I've not seen you on Twitter lately

Lorelai: Nah not had time been busy with a new baby and stuff but don't worry I will be back on Twitter when I can

Max: Cool

Lola: Dad this drink is well nice I love it

Max: What is it?

Lorelai: Oh that's Sookie's finest new drink it's a lemon twist with a dash of juice

Max: Cool

Lorelai: (Smiles) Yep

Morgan: Mommy Mommy

Lorelai: What wrong buddy

Morgan: Cuddle

Lorelai: (Laughs) come on then (Pick Morgan up) you're getting heavy

Morgan: Me know and getting older

Lorelai: (Laughs) Yer that's for sure

Dawn: Hey Mom

Lorelai: Hey birthday girl having a good time

Dawn: Yer thanks having a great time

Lorelai: Good

Miss Patty: Hey Dawn happy birthday

Dawn: Thanks Patty

Miss Patty: That's ok

Luke: Lorelai I think Dawn's surprise has come

Lorelai: Ok (Gabs Dawn and takes her out to the garden) Open your eyes

Dawn: (Opens her eyes) OMG no way no

Lorelai: You like (Smiles)

Dawn: Yer how did you get 4 boys to come to Star Hollow

Lorelai: Ah easy I know you like JLS so me and your dad thought of getting them here

Dawn: Thanks Mom and dad (Hugs Lorelai and Luke) this is the best birthday ever

Luke: That's ok (Smiles) well we better gather everyone out here to here JLS play for ya

Dawn: Yer

A few hours later

Richard: Lorelai that was a great party

Lorelai: Thanks dad (Smiles) anyway it's all for Dawn

Richard: Cool but still a good party

Lorelai: Thanks

Emily: Well Richard we better go now

Lorelai: Thanks for coming

Emily: that's ok Lorelai take care

Lorelai: Will do

Richard: bye Lorelai

Lorelai: Bye dad

Rory: Grandma and Grandpa gone

Lorelai: Yer they have gone

Rory: Cool

Lorelai: Where is Dawn?

Rory: In our room laying on her bed

Lorelai: Thanks (Smiles and walks to Dawn and Rory's room and knock's on the door) Hey Sweetie you ok

Dawn: Yer I'm fine thanks mom

Lorelai: (Smiles) Cool just brought you a drink (Gives Dawn her drink) there we go sweets

Dawn: Thanks mom (Takes the drink from Lorelai) you know what I've had the best birthday ever this year

Lorelai: Yer (Smiles) that's good to know glad you had a good birthday

Dawn: Yer and mom that for getting JLS to play for me (Kisses Lorelai)

Lorelai: (Smiles) that's ok they are staying at the inn so how about tomorrow after school we go to the inn and you can meet them

Dawn: Yay (Smiles) can't wait

The next day

Lorelai: Hey Patty

Miss Patty: Hey Lorelai how are you

Lorelai: Fine and you

Miss Patty: Fine thanks that was a great party last night

Lorelai: Yer thanks (Smiles) anyway I better go gotta take Morgan to play-group

Miss Patty: Oh yes yes you go have a good afternoon at play-group Morgan see you later Lorelai

Lorelai: Yer see you later Patty

At the Dragonfly inn

Laurie: Michel what you doing

Michel: Tidying the book shelf's

Laurie: Ok

Lorelai: Michel is Sookie around

Michel: Yer kitchen

Lorelai: Thanks

Sookie: Hey Lorelai

Lorelai: Hey

Sookie: So what's up?

Lorelai: Bored

Sookie: (Pours out some coffee and gives it to Lorelai) Great Party last night

Lorelai: Thanks

Sookie: That's ok did Dawn have a great time

Lorelai: Yer she did (Smiles) can't believe that my baby is 14 gone quick

Sookie: Sure has how's the kids

Lorelai: Oh they are fine Leah is adjusting to her implant and she is hearing a lot better now, Morgan is at play-group he didn't wanna go but in the end he went and Will is asleep right now so I've got some me time

Sookie: Cool so has Leah still got her hearing aids

Lorelai: Yer she still has them she has them both in plus she has he implant too so that should help her

Sookie: Cool I've never had a kid that's deaf

Lorelai: Oh believe me I've been there and it's not good we found out that Dawn was deaf when she was 4 she had a bad ear infection just like Leah so I made an appointment at the doctors and they told us that Dawn was deaf but with Leah it started earlier she was burning up and crying plus she has an ear infection so I took her to the doctors about twice then we found out that Leah was deaf in both ears where Dawn is deaf in the left ear

Sookie: Wow must have been hard for ya

Lorelai: Yes it was at first but we got used to it we knew all the symptoms coz we went through the same thing with Dawn but its different this time Leah has an implant we wanted it for her but Dawn hasn't got one she just has an hearing aid

Sookie: Wow

Lorelai: Yep

Laurie: (Walks into the kitchen holding Leah) Lorelai your wanted

Lorelai: Thanks (Takes Leah from Laurie) Hey Ladybug come to mommy

Sookie: (Smiles) Hey Leah you're getting big

Lorelai: Yer she sure is (Smiles) hey could you make Leah some juice I will just go and get her cup four ya

Sookie: Yer sure

Lorelai: Wait there (Goes to get Leah's cup and returns to Sookie) There we go

Sookie: (Smiles and takes Leah's cup from Lorelai) one cup of Juice coming up

Lorelai: Thanks (gives Leah her drink) there we go sweetie

A few hours later

Michel: I see Lorelai your back

Lorelai: Yep

Dawn: Hey Michel

Michel: Hey Dawn how are you

Dawn: Fine (Smiles) I've come to see my favourite boy band

Michel: Oh it that one direction

Dawn: Eh no Michel it's not them this boy band is made up with 4 boys called Aston, JB, Marvin and Oritse

Michel: Oh ok I get you now (Smiles) you're in love with them

Dawn: No I'm a massive fan of them hasn't mom told ya

Michel: Nah she hasn't

Lorelai: Hey Sweetie look who I've found

Dawn: OMG I can't believe that you boys are here

Aston: (Laughs) nah are we I tell ya when we heard that you was a massive fan we wanted to do a very last gig for you

Marvin: Yer we heard that your coming to our last tour in December and we wanted to say that we love you

Dawn: OMG I'm speechless

Lorelai: Sweetie are you glad that you have finally met your favourite band

Dawn: (Nods) Yes I am

Lorelai: I tell you know my Dawn listens to you boys nonstop she has all your albums and lots of posters as well and jewellery, a cup, jumpers oh and also a blanket and a few more stuff

JB: Cool so I see your a really big fan of us then ah Dawn

Dawn: Emmm yer

JB: Cool

Oritse: We are so glad to hear that anyways we wanted to sing you 1 last song before we head of coz we are really busy got a tour to do soon

Dawn: Yay can't wait

Aston: Cool we can't wait to see you there it's gonna be good and very sad

Dawn: Please don't go

Aston: We have had the best 5 years ever time to move on kid but this song is just for you lets hit it boys

JLS Sing One Shot

You only get one shot so make it count  
You might never get this moment again  
The clock is ticking down, it's the final round  
So tell me what it is thats stopping you now  
You never know unless you try  
You'll only regret sitting wondering why  
You only get one shot so watch this moment go by  
when love's on the line

Dawn: OMG thanks boys hey that my mom's favourite song

JB: Really

Lorelai: Yer i think Dawn has got me on you boy's coz you are great and I can't believe that I've finally met you and can't wait to see you in December

Marvin: Looking forward to it see you both soon

Dawn: (Turns to Lorelai) Wow thanks mom this has been the best birthday so far this year

Lorelai: (Smiles) that's ok you deserve it

Dawn: Thanks love ya mom

Lorelai: Love you to sweetie

Hope you enjoy gonna be doing more stories soon so more will be coming your way


End file.
